


Why Do You Look So Scared?

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Knife Play, NSFW, Ones ya know?, Rape/Non-con Elements, She ends up wanting it, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, and just porn, and sex, but he gets to go a little crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: The fastest way to a wolf's fangs is to break his heart.





	Why Do You Look So Scared?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Okay so this is really old by my wife LOVES it. so Mind that. I wrote this specifically for her.

“Why do you look so scared Vendetta?”

She hadn’t even realized how close he was, how quickly he had crossed the distance between them, not until his breath played along her skin, until she felt his hands slide along her frame, fingers biting into the dip of her curves, and already she could feel the bruise that would form under his hands.

There was a smile in his voice, one she could hear and practically see as his other hand moved, coming to catch her around the throat, thumb pressing lightly into her jaw, forcing her head up and facing him. Her heart beat roared in her ears, and she was sure that if nothing else he could feel it, the hammering of her pulse under his fingers that played patterns on her skin. His mismatched gaze moved over her, trailing over her body that trembled in his hands, but she didn’t speak a word, biting down on her bottom lip to keep the whimpers from rising in her throat, keep them from spilling from her lips.

She was trying so hard.

Saho could appreciate that. It was, after all, something in her he admired, enjoyed, even found a little endearing. She always tried so hard, to be better, to keep weakness off her form in any way she could. It was cute, he mused at the sight of her flushing cheeks and his own heart pounded in his chest at the feel of her heat on his body. It was adorable, how she thought that if she tried hard enough she could get away from him.

The sight of it only made his grin widen, and Saho moved, pressing his lips against her temple, feeling her heart rate flutter like a little bird trying to escape its cage. The feel of it beat against his fingertips, even as he pulled her closer to him, her breath escaping in short little pants, every breath pressing her harder into him. She fit against him perfectly, every curve made to press against him, made to form against his body in ways he never dreamed he would be able to find.  Her body twitched, breath hitching as he moved along her skin, brushing his lips lightly over her, pressing soft kisses along her face, trailing to her jaw, her neck, all the way to that little point where her heart raced and her breaths turned to moans as his teeth grazed over her.

“You knew what would happen if you tried to run from me…”

He murmured the words into her throat, and he relished in the way her hips rolled against him as she finally let out the whimper that had been steadily building in her chest.  The sound of it, of her voice cracking with fears and her body shaking as she turned her red gaze to him… it made his heart stutter, fumble, and he could feel the hand on her throat move, pressing with just enough force to make her gasp, make her breathing just that more rugged and harsh. It was a sin, a sweet, terribly sin to hear her gasp for him, a single word falling from her lips as she struggled against his hand, her own rising to grasp and scratch but his hold would not yield… not yet.

“Stop…”

He wanted more….

He would take more.

“Stop…? You want me to stop… Is my love really so bad, Vendetta?”

Even as he spoke, the hand on her hip dipped trailed lower on her body. The shorts she wore gave her little cover, little protection against his hand as it slide easily between her legs, fingers playing along the frayed edges of her shorts, fingers moving and teasing along the barely covered lips. He smirked as she gasped again, in pain as his hand clenched harder, his teeth scraping over her pulse point again…. but he never dipped in, never gave her the touch her body desired.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with letting him touch you…”

His own words brought the memory back, and instantly all the rage he suppressed came back, a low dark growl rumbling through his frame as he shifted, moving Vendetta against the wall of the corner he had pulled her in, eyes flashing with his barely contained rage that made his body shake. His hand remained around her throat, pressing and holding her against the wall as he loomed over her and the other pulled away, his fingers moving to her face, the gentle motion of his hand brushing the strands of white back a contrast to the harsh movements of the rest of him.

“Was he special, Vendetta? Did you care for him?”

The question burned, falling from his lips like acid, and he couldn’t help the sneer the slid over his features at them. He leaned, closer to her, his eyes boring into hers, watching with a distant fascination as fear flickered into that usually so defiant gaze. The same gaze that had been his since that moment she had been born, the red gaze that had followed him through the years and now… the gaze he refused to share with anyone else.

“Did you love him?”

She gasped in response, her cheeks flooding with color as she tried to breath under the tight grip his fingers had on her, his other hand brushing lightly over her cheek, inked knuckles skimming along her face before he pulled it away, to reach for his side.

“Of course you didn’t.” He answered his own question, the anger he felt still there but sliding, falling, slipping under the strange calm that was coming over him. He could feel his heart hammering, could feel his body’s need to take what was his, but he did nothing, only allowed that smile to cross his expression again, bringing his lips down to her own to catch her in a bruising kiss. She couldn’t push him away, though he let her go to give her a little room to breathe. She gasped against him, drawing in lungfuls of air against his mouth and it pleased him to know that she was breathing him in; that the breath that filled her lungs was his.

His own breath was a little heavy as he pulled away slightly, hovering just over her mouth like he was going to claim it again, His eyes narrowing as she struggled against his hand.

“How can you love him…”

Fear was such a pretty expression on her. It lit up her eyes, her expression and laced through her features, her body tensing against him as the knife he had hidden in the waistband of his jeans dragged along her inner thigh, pressing just enough to draw a thin line of red from that pale skin.  Mismatched eyes moved, dropping down to watch that red run along her leg, dripping from her to the carpet of his home, his thumb coming up to smear it into her skin, press into the cut to draw a pain filled groan from her lips.

God He loved that sound.

“When your heart…”

The blade traveled farther, catching on the hem of the shorts she wore, the sharp edge sliding through the denim like it was nothing more than butter. The fabric slid, dropped off her legs to fall in a useless mess at her feet, leaving her body's lower half completely bare to him. He didn’t stop, didn’t dip his hand down like he desire, the hand on her throat moving to force her to look at him as he trailed the blade along her skin, sliding through the thin fabric of her shirt until her bra was exposed to him.

He moved softly, pushing the halfway ruined shirt away from her chest, fingers playing a soft pattern over that patch of skin over her heart, feeling the pulse flutter under his fingers, racing harshly even as he nipped her lips, teeth sinking into the full bottom lip to draw a gasp from her, though it might have been the knife she could feel pressing into her ribs.

“Belongs to me?”

“Get off –“

“But It’s not good enough.”

He cut her off, hearing her words, the start of the venom she had so easily learned to swing, the smile never moving off his face as he finally pulled his hand away from her neck, already seeing the red that would bloom into pretty black and blue along her neck. It wasn’t enough, no, it never was, to just see bruises along her skin, he wanted that red, he wanted the clashing crimson of her own blood to match her eyes. The knife found it’s place at her throat, though the larger Alpha was sure to never press enough to do any serious damage… just enough to see her eyes widen and feel her body tremble.

“It’s not enough to just own your heart… “

She tried. She tried so hard to be defiant to him. He’ll be the first to admit, there had been a point in time he didn’t deserve her love. He had been rude, vicious, and even mean spirited towards her. He had pushed her away, but he had been newly 17 and there just hadn’t been room to recognize his need for her. She had been Alta’s little sister, almost his sister by extension, but that tie had been severed after years of no contact, and had awaked a need in him that only raged for her. His heart pounded, his blood boiled and it was all for the sake of the pretty little albino girl in his arms, the girl he would never give up, never allow anyone else to have.

And he would prove it to her; prove that there was no one else for her but him… He’d prove himself, no matter how many lives it took.

“You haven’t been paying enough attention to me Vendetta, and deprivation gets to a man. I want it all, I want your eyes on me, I want to speak only to me, to want only me, need only me… same as I feel for you. But you’ve been just so…  **_stubborn_ ** …”

The last word left his lips as a growl, rumbling along his chest as he pressed the blade harder into her neck, watching it press into that bruised flesh but not break it… not just yet. Vendetta, for her part, was leaning away from him, away from the knife in his hands. She stood on her tiptoes, body shaking with effort and a clear fear written all over her face, her eyes moving from his face to the arm that was holding the blade to her, her hands on his wrist like she could pull his arm away. She had to hold him, her hands trembling on him as her fingers bit into his inked tan skin, holding herself up so the blade didn’t sink into her, cut her along the darkening bruises and spill her blood.

It was a cute effort, and the sight of it sent the blood racing to his cheeks. She was just so cute; it almost hurt him to look at her. It reminded him of just why he needed her, needed her love.

“So, I’m going to take you… all of you, before anyone else can get it.”

There was a confusion to her expression, though she gasped and struggled against his hold as his hand began to move, knuckles lightly grazing her skin, watching the red flush flood every inch of her as his hand finally found themselves at the junction between her legs, and the sheer heat of her was enough to make the smile slide into a smirk. He leaned in, taking her lips again, fingers playing dangerous little teases along her thighs, brushing but never actually touching her core.

It pleased him to swallow the little whimpers that she couldn’t quite control.

“No! You Can’t! I don’t want…!”

“Why must you lie, Vendetta?”

 

He didn’t think he would ever quite get used to just watching her. She was beautiful, gorgeous, everything he had ever wanted and more, her beauty only accented by the pretty bruising ring and the swollen lips her face sported as he watched that fire dim in her eyes..  Her expression dropped, the temper she had flared up simmering into embers as he breathed his words over her lips, his tongue coming out to lick along her swollen and bloody mouth before he trailed kisses along her jaw, pressing his lips to her ear before he grinned against her, eyes hooded and heavy as he made a show of inhaling deep, unable to hold back a moan of his own.

“Why bother lying to the only man who can smell the way your body drips, the way you call to me? You want me, Vendetta, you want me to ravage you and there isn’t any point in denying it.”

His hand finally cupped her, sliding along her core, watching as her body reacted under his touch. There was only so much she could do; only so much she could move with a blade to her neck. There was that sharp intake of breath, the moan that slid past her lips as he gently rubbed against her wet core, the slight but there movements of her hips as he played with her, teased at her opening, finger sliding along her slit but never quiet dipping in, moving just out of reach as her hips began to move to try and get him to slide inside of her.

Not yet.

“I’m going to take you as mine, I’m going to take what you’ve given away and what you hold dear. I’ll do whatever I have to make you see that you belong with me…”

There was that confusion again, painted pretty on her features as he moved his hands away. She looked lost, small, making the protective need surge in him, but his rage and desire ran far hotter, and it was with little to no gentleness that Saho grabbed her neck,  thumb pressing into her windpipe for just a moment as he tried and failed to suppress a growl, pushing her and throwing her bodily to the ground.

The soft gasp she gave as she hit the ground, hands and knees slamming into the carpet was a pretty and happy sound that went straight to his already hardening cock.  He watched her as she gasped, coughed and sputtered to regain her breath, not giving her even the slightest bit of a chance to get up before he was on her, his body pinning her to the ground with his weight, his covered dick grinding against her as she made to move her hair from her back, one hand coming up to take both her wrists in his hands, placing them behind her neck and holding them to her with his own, pressing her face into the carpet with a tad more force than needed.

The things she did to him….

Leaning so he could speak along her skin, Saho pressed light little kisses on her shoulders, his eyes closing momentarily as he breathed her in, the scent of her mixing with her arousal nothing more than temptation in its purest and most sinful for. It was taking everything in him to not just take her, take what was rightfully his, but he held fast, breathing slow to try and regain his thoughts and calm himself. The blade in his hand found her side, grazing along it to follow the dips and curves of her beautiful body, Tracing over her freckles that played along her body, before he flipped it, holding the blade downward and into the soft, unscarred skin of her back.

It was a shame really, that it had come to this…

“Everyone will know you are mine… I’ll make sure of it… “

Her screams ripped through the air as he finally pressed the blade into her watching as the blood welled and spilled over her skin. He pressed her harder into the carpet, her screaming and the sobs that started soon after muffled heavily by the floor as he continued his work, fascinated at the contrast between her red blood and the pale pink of her flesh. Her screams sent a shiver down his spine, a red flush to his face as he bit his lip to try and concentrate, but it was hard, hard to ignore her lovely screams and cries as she helplessly thrashed under him, his blade slicing away at the smooth skin to permanently etch himself into her body.

Why did she have to be so cute? Even her screams of pain made his heart pound like a prepubescent schoolboy, making it hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was listen to her scream his name.

It took longer than expected, longer than he had anticipated, but when he was done, he could feel the smile on his lips, her sobs only serving to widen the feature as he moved to a different part of her body to start the process all over again.

Everyone would know she was his with his name carved into her flesh. There would be no mistaking that she was his.

He couldn’t tell you how much time had gone by, but it was enough that he had written his name five times over into her skin.  Once on her upper back, just below her neck and along her shoulder blades, on her inner thigh and along her hip, under her breasts and just under her arm. He pulled back, the hunting knife and his hands and arms stained red, looking down at her as he tilted his head and moved his hand to her hair, the grin on his face dark and twisted like the flash in his eyes. His fingers tangled themselves in the long strands, and There was a harsh yank, a yelp from her as he pulled her up by her hair, making her back arch even as her hands flew up to his, trying to sooth the pain by holding on to his wrist again.

“I want you to remember, with every twinge, every painful twitch, every bit of pain these give you; I want you to remember that it’s mine, my pain in your skin and that it’s my name on your body. You belong to me, Vendetta, and now, everyone will know it too.”

He could see her face now; see the tear stains that marked her cheeks and the still fresh tears that flowed over the curve of her face. Her lips were parted, trying to regain herself as she sobbed, gasped, pleaded with him to make it stop, make the pain stop, please it hurts… Her face was red, her whole body trembling against him, and he just couldn’t help himself.

Saho dropped his knife to the floor, bloodied hand finding its place back around her neck, pulling her up to him, her back against his chest, by her hair and neck. His lips found her skin, kissing the tears that fell down her cheeks away with soft light little pecks, tracing soft soothing patterns into her skin. He spoke against her, whispers of his voice heavy with his accent, the sound something she had never really gotten used to, even in all her years of knowing him. It was his voice, only his, that could wash over her like a balm, soothing her sobs into soft whimpers.

His words still echoed in her head, reverberating off her skull and filling her lungs. She breathed and pain exploded over her body, every cut and slash that formed his name into her skin burning with a reminder of what he had done, that her screams had fallen uselessly on deaf ears. There was a shiver that rolled down her body as his hands moved, dipping down from her neck and hair to the ruined shirt she still wore, past the fabric to rest on the smooth expanse of her tummy, fingers playing expert patterns over her, just enough to make her breath hitch again and her body to move, roll back into him.

His touch was the only thing holding her together, and she wanted, needed, more. Her hips rolled back, pressing and feeling his hard cock grind back against her and hearing his own voice waver, though to his credit, he never stopped his ministrations, his only reaction to dip his hand lower, brushing over her, dropping until his fingers were playing with the aching slit between her legs. She leaned into him, and Saho welcomed her to him with open arms, pressing himself harder into her, the hand that rest on her shirt dipping past to find her still covered breast. It didn’t take long for him to find the hardened peak of her nipple under the lace and cloth, and it was his words that kept her ground, soft brushed of his accent heavy voice that had her shaking.

“Shhh, Calm, Saeliu, shhh… It’s okay, I’m here, It’s okay…I got you, I promise…”

She didn’t even know what she did to him. She shivered against him, Saho taking the time to press his lips against her cheeks, trailing them once again down her pretty features, to her jaw and along the column of her throat. He could feel as she swallowed, feel as she opened her mouth to speak…. And felt her words leave her as his fingers found that little bundle of nerves between her legs that had her crying his name.

Saho shivered as she body rolled into his, feeling the need reawaken in him, stronger than he ever felt before. Ever movement he made with his fingers was met with a gasp, moan or grind of her hips, every little motion and sound lighting along his skin and making his cock witch painfully against the jeans that constrained him. He wanted to give in, Saho wanted to hear her scream as he brought her to that edge, watch her shatter under him with his name on her lips. He would take her there, again and again, and again and again, until there was no one, nothing in her head but him. He would be the name on her lips and it would be him to watch her as she screamed in both pain and pleasure. He wanted her body under his hands, his to please and bruise as he liked, and given time he would be sure that every part of her bore his touch, his mark, was stained by his hands.

“I’ll always have you…”

There was a curl along his lips as he pressed, tracing hard wet circles on her clit that made her body roll, jump, twitch in his hold but she couldn’t escape, couldn’t free herself from him or his voice. His fingers dipped into her, spreading her lips to play along her wet opening, his fingers soaked by the time he moved to play with her clit again, his eyes on her face as she reached back, her hands moving to grab onto his arms and the leather of his jacket behind her, her whimpers and pants something he would never quite get over hearing. She twisted, moved, tried to move out of the way of his fingers, but His Hold held, her body pressed firmly against his.

She had never truly been able to escape him anyway.

“My Saeliu… Give yourself over to me…. It’ll hurt far less if you do, and I know how you hate pain…”

“Stop! Wait, I don’t want to..!”

There was a pause in his words, before she could feel his body shaking. He tried to suppress it, tried to hold it back but it was no use. The laughter rumbled out of him, a dark chuckle along her neck as his breath played hotly on her skin. His lips brushed her again, moving enough so she could feel the smile on his face, could feel his eyes on her as he drew in a breath.

“No?” There was a tilt in his voice, a playful infliction to his tone. The laughter was still evident even as he purred his words, and she shivered as his fingers played her body easily, never missing a beat. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her blood boiling as she breathed, gasped and felt the desire rising in her gut, culling and building with each stroke of his fingers over her clit. She was only vaguely aware of what was coming out of her mouth at this point, everything fire and hell and she felt herself falling to his too talented fingers, the desire and need building but never quite consuming her.

God she wanted to it to. She needed him to do it, to give her that release from this hell…

“It’s a good thing I didn’t really ask now did I?”

The sinister tone his words took made her very should run cold. His breath ran along her skin, his smile pressed against her shoulder, and she could feel his fangs press and nip at her as he chuckled again, a throaty deep rumble in his chest. She tugged at him, moving her hands to his arms again to try and push and pull, but it was no use. His grip held, fingers never stopping, never allowing her far from that pleasure he could give. His laughter was a shiver along her spine, and she closed her eyes, gasping, moaning, begging.

“Saho please stop! Please…I don’t want this…”

“I have… My hand hasn’t moved in a full minute. Every little bit of pleasure you’ve had has been from you fucking yourself on my hand. Not that I mind… I’ve always thought it cute how you try and act like you didn’t want something you when it was so clear that the truth was the exact opposite…”

His words must have made her realize, must have hit her because as soon as he told her, her entire body tensed, her face growing red as she realized that the pleasure, that fire in her belly and the lightning along her skin had come from her grinding on his hand, fingers slick with her wetness and playing along her clit. It amazed him just how cute she was; how her face flushed that pretty red yet again and how she couldn’t help her hips rolling against his hands again, now fully aware that it was her trying to get him to take her, though he expression clearly betrayed the warring thoughts just under the surface.

“Even without that, you always seem to forget that you just can’t lie to me Vendetta. Your need is dripping off my fingers, and I can still smell you…”

His face buried in her neck, leaning forward, feeling as her body gave and her hands had to move from his arms to the floor to catch them as she fell. He groaned against her, closing his eyes as he took in a shaking breath, inhaling her scent again.

She smelled of need, of sin and desire and temptation all rolled into one. He had thought, for a very long time, that he would never find someone who smelled better than Alta did, Had thought he would have to settle for someone whose smell and arousal made him gag…. but then Vendetta had stormed back into his life, all hard edges and jagged ego and smelling of his own personal version of hell. Her scent was dark and somehow pure, like midnight forest walks or a bonfire after curfew. It was confliction, mirroring the same he had felt, Pure and simple and impossibly complex at the same time. Everything about it made him furious and calm, and he had wanted nothing more than to pull her closer and hold her and push her away and never see her again. She made him war with himself, and that scent was the embodiment of all of that, of her, the impossible complex enigma that he had come to claim as his own.

It drew him in, made his blood sing with need that he had not realized had taken him over until his vision had hazed with red over her hand on another man. The vision of them, entwined, his hands on her body as she threw her head back to grant him access to her neck made him shake with rage. Seeing her with him, seeing someone else make her face red and her lips part in that breathy little moan made his heart clench, pull painfully against his ribs and strain against his chest. It hurt, felt like she had ripped through him with knives and blades.

Only his hands belonged on her… Only his mouth, his body, his eyes belonged on Vendetta Lee.  Her skin was his to touch and her body was his to take… Vendetta had been born to be his, and for someone else to try and take her from him was something he would not tolerate.

“Vendetta….”

Her name was a breathy moan from his lips, pulling straight from the fire that was pooling in his gut. He felt her tense, felt as she shivered against him, and it was desire, the warm flutter that awakened in his heart every time his hands found her skin and her eyes met his that pushed him, moved him to press his lips against her, his fingers starting to move once again against, sliding along her hot core as his mouth found the back of her neck, kissing along the slashes of his name that would mar her perfect skin.

Covered in blood and tears down her face, her body shaking and her clothing all but ruined…. She had never looked more beautiful. His perfection.

“Saho…”

She whimpered his name back to him, her breaths shaky and watery with need as she bucked back against his hand. Her body purred under his touch as his fingers played with her clit, teases agonizingly slow circles on her nipple.

“No more no more no more…”

The words fell from her lips, a barely whispered chant that he could almost ignore. He shifted, turning his face to look at her own, taking in her closed eyed expression, her tears still falling and her head shaking as she repeated the same two words. He stilled, watching her with an unreadable expression, before he pulled away, the suddenness of it making her fall fully to the ground.

“Okay Vendetta… Alright…I’ve wasted enough time then.”

Vendetta’s eyes snapped open, her body turning as she tried to face him, but was met by the sight of Saho removing the worn leather of his jacket, the mismatched gaze she had come to search for never wavering from her as he continued to strip. She watched as he removed his jacket, his shirt, every inch of cloth removed revealed another inch of tanned inked skin, and she knew, logically, that she should run. She knew what would happen if she stayed, she knew that he would take the virginity she had so carefully held intact for so many years.

Saho moved over her, the buttons of his pants already undone and the hem of his already sagging jeans sliding lower as he moved to turn her body, the sting of her fresh wounds making her cry out as they rubbed harshly against the carpet. It did nothing, did not deter the man who had moved to pin her, his hands finding their place by her side, his arms holding up the bulk of his Weight, his fingers moving to find their place on her cheeks, in her hair. His body was pressed against hers, so she could feel his hard cock pressing against her core, her breath catching when his hips rolled, sliding along her slipperiness to draw out breathy little moans.

Saho couldn’t think, couldn’t barely see straight. Ever brush of his dick against her was a dangerous stroke to the dark need that had built in him. He couldn’t suppress a growl as he rocked again; hearing her respond with her own breathless little mewls.  Saho moved, closing the distance between their lips and catching her in a harsh kiss, trying to convey just what it was that burned in him. It was dark, it was needy, this hunger that only awoke with her voice, her touch. He kissed her, swallowing her moans and giving her his, spilling every bit of need, every hot inch of desire that boiled him alive from the inside out into her.

He pulled away for only a second, breathing ragged, face red, catching her gaze as he pulled his hips back, the head of his cock nestling between her lips.

“I Love you Vendetta.”

And he buried himself to the hilt.

He had expected her to scream, had expected her shrill shriek of pain that ripped from her the moment he was inside her. Vendetta’s head snapped back, her shoulders pressing into the ground and her hands finding his arms, flying up from their position on his chest where she had tried to push him away, her nails digging into his skin, biting into the already scarred tattoos that played over his body. Saho didn’t try and shake her off, taking in a deep breath, the scent of her arousal mingling with her blood making his head swim. She sobbed, sobbed his name and her tears fell onto his fore arms, his fingers moving to brush them away and his lips moving to press tender kisses to her cheeks with every tear she shed. He had tried to be gentle, to take her with on thrust so she could get used to the feeling inside him, and he had to stop himself from pulling out to thrust again, the feeling of his Vendetta, his girl around him almost more than he could bare. His cock twitched at her screams, her sobs, and it took everything he had to not take her then and now.

“It’s not fair… It’s not even fair how cute your screams of pain are.” His words were soft, matching the soft, almost hazy look in his eyes that came over him as he looked down at her. He spoke the words as he leaned into her, lips brushing over her own, pressing light, almost nonexistent kisses on her mouth as his hands moved, still threaded in her hair, nails running lightly over her scalp before he brushed the strands of white from her face, moving the wet strands so he could see her clearly. His knuckles brushed over her cheeks, his mind focusing on the act to try and control the beast that roared in his blood now, kissing along the freckles that ghosted over her cheeks.

“It won’t do you any good to try and deny it now. You are mine, completely, thoroughly. You were made for me, born to be by my side and now…. It’s just a matter of accepting it.”

He began to move, pulling out of her slightly, keeping his gaze steady on her. Her breath hitched, hiccupped under him. He kissed her then, his lips on hers sweet, tender, filled with the bright happy flutter in his heart before he thrust back into her.

“No one will ever love you like I do…”

Vendetta’s legs moved, clenching against his hips as he thrust into her. Her head was swimming, her body completely consumed by the desire every thrust of his cock was building in her. He filled her, filled her completely and grinding against the spot that had her aching, sobbing and she gasped, arching as he took her body, taking her in a way she had never given herself to anyone before. She couldn’t think, couldn’t fight it as her arms moved, coming to wrap around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips, her mind only on the sheer hear of their connection, the feeling of Saho claiming her as his.

His groans drifted along her hearing, every sound from him making something surge in her, flowing straight to her groin and making her shiver in pleasure. He breathed along her ear, nipping at her as he thrust harder, and every harsh thrust pushed her harder into the floor, aggravated that already screaming wounds.

He didn’t let up as she cried out in pain, Only watched as she pressed herself into him, arching her back off the floor to try and offer some relief from her pain, her hands digging into him to try and spread some of the pain from her to him. It only served to make his already consuming hunger rage harder.

“No one will ever come close to it… No one will ever match you so perfectly as I will.”

He could feel her body clenching around him, watched as her pink flesh flushed red and her body tensed. She was nearing her end, that point of pleasure he would be sure to bring her to again and again, her walls clamping down on him as she bit her lip.

She was trying to hold on, trying to hold back her screams.

He wanted it all, he wanted her to scream as she shattered around him, her screams as she broke and gave into the pleasure he could give. He wanted her under his body, under him as she took her to her edge, and her holding back… just would not do.

“Scream for me… call for me, baby. Your King only wants to please you…. Don’t you dare deny him it.”

And Vendetta Sang.

Her body arched as she finally let go, finally fell off the edge she had dangling precariously off of, her legs clamping and her arms pulling her form off the floor. Saho Gasped, moaned as he thrust into her again, feeling her walls clamp around him as she came, felt her body as it shivered, each thrust of his prolonging the euphoria she was in, prolonging the wave of ecstasy that rolled over her body. Her hips ground against him, seeking more, needing more, but it was her mouth, her sinful little mouth that made him realize he would not be long after her, not when she leaned her head up, her breath on his neck and ear and her voice drifting into his overly sensitive ears.

_ “Saho… Saho… Fuck, Please…” _

Saho slammed into her, every thrust of his hips grinding against hers. She gasped, whimpered, and he couldn’t hold back, couldn’t stop himself as he buried himself completely in her again, stilling her rocking hips as he came, her name a cry on his lips as his cock twitched deep inside her, filling her again and this time spill himself into her, another claim.

“Ven **DETTA**! _**FUCK**_!”

She held him closer, tighter. Not releasing him as he moved, moving to rock back onto his legs, falling on his ass as he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her, pinning her to him. She could hear his heart beating, pounding in his chest , rapid beats against her body as she held him to her, his body trembling form his own release, her own still shivering from the feeling of his cock invading her body, the feeling of him claiming her. They stayed like that a moment, shaking from their own climaxes, breathing ragged as they tried to regain themselves, tried to pull themselves back from the oblivion they had found themselves in.

Saho recovered first, his breath hitching at the dazed and bruised expression that lingered on Vendetta’s features, unable to stop himself from leaning in, kissing her again.

“You’re mine Vendetta, and I’m not a patient man. I’m not good, I’m not kind. My heart belongs to you, and only you, and it won’t tolerate a wound like you giving yourself to anyone else….”

Saho moved, his hand lifting to catch her throat one final time, fingers digging into her enough to make her wince, but not enough for her to loose air.

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“You, Saho, I’m yours… I’ve been yours. I’ve always been yours”

“That’s my girl… My Sealiu.”

He kissed her then, pulling her to him by her throat, leaving her breathless and gasping before his hands slid off her throat, moving along her skin to play with the marks on her body, a slow, almost dream smile sliding onto his features. A sudden thought hit her, as she came out of her high, and she pulled back slightly, feeling Saho’s hands twitch and his body tense as she pulled away to look up at him.

“Who were you talking about? Earlier? Who was I trying to give myself to?”

Saho froze, his eyes narrowing as her words hit him, and a growl rumbled under her hands, in his chest.

“A man, an Elder from My pack… I saw you two, in the meeting hall.”

“You do know that was for my job right?”

Apparently he had not, and the look of confusion and almost childlike realization made her lips twitch, a smile threatening to cross over her features but she held fast, her own eyes narrowing.

“Oh… well…. Guess it all worked out then.”

“What do you mean? Saho… what did you do?”

Saho Buried his head in her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled into her, pressing kisses to her in an attempt to distract her. Vendetta tensed, ready to snap…. But sighed, wrapping her arms back around him as she pressed lightly into him.

“As long as you didn’t kill his whole family or something…”

“Of course not…” He murmured, kissing along her neck and making his way back to her ear. There was a pause, a moment to his words when she felt his lips coil into a dark smile against her neck.

“I made him do it.”

 


End file.
